


You Simply Must Meet Thomas

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: When you meet your soulmate their name appears on your left inner wrist. Alex isn´t too happy about his.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	You Simply Must Meet Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> @julain-needs-a-hug requested a soulmate au on tumblr and this happened haha

Alex is glad when he finally gets home from work, which isn´t like him at all. Normally he´s happy to be there, but today he met his new co-worker. _Thomas Jefferson._ He was excited at first to meet him, having heard good things about him from their mutual friend James Madison as well as from Washington himself. What both of them forgot to mention though, was what an absolute arrogant asshole the Virginian was. Alex can feel anger starting to boil inside him as he thinks about their first meeting today. He clenches his fists unconsciously, shaking his head, when he realises he´s doing it. Jefferson shouldn´t bother him that much, and he definitely shouldn´t let him ruin his evening. He lets out a sigh, heading to the bathroom to take a shower, which will hopefully calm him down a bit. He quickly strips out of his clothes and steps into the shower, closing his eyes as the warm water hits his skin. He feels the anger and stress from today slowly melting away and just enjoys the moment. Reluctantly, he opens his eyes again, after a few minutes, blinking against the light. He reaches for the bottle of shampoo and just as his hand closes around the bottle, he catches a glimpse of something black on his inner wrist. He frowns, turning the arm around to get a closer look at it.

Alex drops the bottle of shampoo almost instantly, jumping back in surprise. He hits his head on the glass wall of the shower, but doesn´t pay any attention to the pain, instead staring in shock at the name of his new co-worker written on his wrist in a neat handwriting.

“No, no, no.”, he mumbles.

This has to be a joke. This can´t be happening.

He grabs a washcloth and starts rubbing at the dark ink, hoping that it will come off, but of course it doesn´t. He only stops, when his skin is red and hurting, the name still prominent. Alex lets out a frustrated groan, throwing the washcloth against the wall. He stares at the name through tears, a feeling of dread and helplessness starting to grow in him. Thomas Jefferson. His soulmate.

It´s unfair. Why couldn´t it be someone he likes? He lets out a huff. This is just another way life has screwed him over, he really should have been expecting it.

The water, that has felt so calming only minutes ago, is now almost unbearable, but somehow Alex manages to get himself to wash his hair and body. He feels almost numb when he finally gets to bed, staring at the dark and wishing that sleep would come. His thoughts revolve around Jefferson, his heart feeling heavy. When he can feel tears filling his eyes again, he thinks about calling John, but discards the thought again, instead curls up in a ball and cries himself to sleep.

\--

When Alex wakes up the next morning it takes a moment for the events from yesterday to come to mind again. For a few seconds, he allows himself to imagine that it was just a dream, but when he looks at his wrist, still a bit red from his efforts to get the name off, the ink is still there. Black and prominent against his white skin.

Alex gently traces the lines and suddenly, there are tears in his eyes again. It shouldn´t feel like this when you learn the name of your soulmate. It´s not supposed to feel like this. He should feel happy and excited, instead of betrayed and disappointed. For a moment he debates just calling Washington and telling him that he feels sick, which isn´t even a lie, but discards the idea again. He has never been a coward and he won´t start now.

It takes him longer than usual to get ready for work and after a bit of debating, he chooses a long-sleeved shirt, even though it´s said to be the hottest day of the week. He fiddles anxiously with the hem of it on his way to work, afraid that someone will spot the traitorous ink on his wrist. He envies the other people around him, who are able to wear the name of their soulmate with pride and feels even worse for that.

As soon as he reaches his office, Burr appears in the door and informs him that Washington has called for a meeting. Alex follows Burr to the conference room, hoping that the other man won´t notice how much of a nervous wreck he is. He doesn´t know what he should expect, and that´s the worst of it. How is he supposed to react when he meets Jefferson again? How will Jefferson react when he sees him again? He is about to just turn around again, but Burr opens the door to the conference room, and Alex has no other choice than to step inside. When he sees Jefferson already sitting there, his heart does a weird flutter in his chest. The Virginian looks up as they enter, only sparing him a short glance and a nod, before turning around to Washington again.

With a start it hits Alex that maybe his name didn´t appear on Jefferson´s wrist after they have met, maybe Jefferson is Alex´ soulmate, but Alex isn´t his. This realisation feels like a punch in the gut, even more so than finding out that Jefferson is his soulmate. It´s not common, but it happens and with all the luck Alex has had in his life, it honestly wouldn´t surprise him. He feels like crying, but somehow, he manages to conjure enough self-control to walk down the table and take a seat in his usual chair, next to Washington. He does his best not to let his growing panic show, trying out every breathing exercise he remembers. He can barely concentrate on the meeting, his thoughts too occupied with the fact that Jefferson still isn´t paying any attention to him.

When the meeting ends, Alex hurries out of the room, glad that no one tries to stop him. He closes the door of his office behind him, leaning against it for a moment, before he walks over to the window. He pushes the sleeve of his shirt up, looking down at the name on it. He traces the lines once again, allowing himself a moment to imagine what it would be like to finally have someone to rely on. To not be someone´s placeholder, but the end of the journey, and the beginning of a new one. Alex shakes his head violently to rid himself of those thoughts, nails digging into his wrist, leaving halfmoon shaped imprints on his already reddened skin. It won´t do him any good if he gets his hopes up.

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts, startling him and he quickly pulls his shirtsleeve down again, covering his soulmark effectively.

“Come in.”, he calls, hoping that whoever needs something from him won´t take too long.

His heart skips a beat when Jefferson enters, and he clutches his left wrist unconsciously.

“Do you have some time? I need to talk to you about something.”

Alex can feel his heart beating loud and fast in his chest, and it takes him a moment to nod. Jefferson closes the door behind him, takes a step toward the chair in front of Alexander´s desk, but remains standing. Alex notes that Jefferson is wearing a long-sleeved shirt as well, which causes a small flicker of hope to ignite in Alex´ chest, but he tries to ignore it.

“Okay, so, we didn´t really get off to a good start, I think, but uhm-“, Jefferson rolls up his sleeve of his shirt, showing it to Alex, with an uncertain smile. “It looks like you are my soulmate, so can we try this again?”

True to the other man´s words, Alex can see his own name in his handwriting on Thomas´ wrist. For a moment he just stares at the ink, not really believing what he´s seeing. Tears are running down his face, but there is the biggest smile on his face. He feels almost lightheaded with relief when he pushes up his sleeve as well, showing Thomas his own soulmark.

“Can I touch you?”, Thomas asks, and Alex nods.

When Thomas wraps his arms around Alex, he holds him almost desperately, like he is afraid that he might lose him again. It should feel weird, Alex thinks, seeing as they don´t really know each other, but instead it feels familiar, like coming home.

“I thought you didn´t have it. I thought you were mine, but I wasn´t yours.”, Alex admits.

He can feel Thomas hold on tighter.

“No, it´s us. It´s always gonna be us now.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm and I live for comments🥰


End file.
